


petal - josh dun x reader

by julzli



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blurryface Era, Drugs, Hospitals, Other, Self-Harm, Trench Era, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julzli/pseuds/julzli
Summary: It was a rose that threw me off.Why me? Someone else is better than me.Why did he choose me?--∅





	1. rosa

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was imported from my Wattpad account, in which I have left due to the fact that the site can no longer support its creators. I had a fear that my work would be tarnished, and I would only keep my account on there for supporting the people whose works I love. I am unable to muster the fact that the ambassadors on that website are hypocritical liars who only ever bring people down rather than lifting them up. Please do not consider creating content on Wattpad, and if you do still own an account, leave immediately. There could be a risk that your works will be deleted or worse. The site has only become more of a money milking machine rather than a site where creators enjoy making content just like YouTube. Thank you for reading and enjoy the fic. xo

"What do you mean you had an extra shift?!"

You came home late, due to a double shift at the diner from down the road. Your mother is yelling at you, waving curses around and hitting you with a wooden spoon on your limbs. It hurt like hell.

"S-stop..." You whimper. "I will NOT! It's your fault that you get home late! We had to starve!" She says, pointing at your little sister and father. 

"Just send (Y/N) without dinner, Millie." Your dad says from across the room. "Mommy, stop!" Beatrix cries. "Why are you defending her?!" Your mother yells. You flinch.

"I'm sorry, okay?! It's just that the chef wanted me to-" "I don't CARE what the chef wanted you to do! You should've told him that you needed to get home!" Your mother interrupts.

Why does she never understand? You are always willing to help people, even if it came with consequences. It was a bad habit, but you cared more for others than yourself. You saw no issue, but your mother thinks otherwise.

"Just go to your damn room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the evening. No dinner for two days." She instructed. You obeyed and walked up the creaky wooden staircase of your home. 

Your mother was never a nice woman. She hated a lot of people and things because they were different to what she grew up with. She almost got a divorce and took your little sister, Beatrix, with her to Germany. 

Of course she didn't have the money to fly there, nor rent money to own a house. She just tore the family apart. You didn't say anything about it either, because people say 'You have to love your parents, they were the ones that gave you life.'

It was absolute crap to you. You just wanted a loving mother who would share your interests with you and help you through the tough times of life. She just threw you into the crowd and told you to 'fit in.'

You fought back heavy crocodile tears as you entered your room. It's stupid. You are stupid. Why did you stay longer? Because of your pathetic act, you now have to starve. Good job. You wiped your eyes slightly just to not show your weak side.

Earphones and your phone stood out from your room as you stared across the emo trash filled space. You plug your earphones into your ears and play a song. 

It speaks to you a lot, but doesn't speak to you more than Twenty One Pilots. Ah, yes, the uprising stars of the century. Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are perfect in your eyes. The two mama's boys are just amazing heroes who showed you purpose in your life.

You roll up your uniform sleeves to reveal scars from self-harming. You haven't cut yourself in a while thanks to these two incredible people. Never in your life have you met two people that has changed your life so much that you decided to stop doing something that was hurting you in the first place.

Their songs just spoke to you. You couldn't describe it, but you're so sure that the clique would understand would know what you meant by it. It was like Tyler was singing to you specifically, and Josh was beating his drums for only you to hear. 

You moved a (H/C) strand of hair from over your eyes and rolled your head backwards a little bit. The ceiling light flickered lightly above you and finally decided to get up and get ready for a dinnerless evening.

-10 minutes later-

You walked out of the bathroom, your hair soaking wet and a comfortable grey oversized sweater with black short shorts. You didn't have much in your wardrobe, besides, your ex gave you that sweater. Well, you stole it from him, but that doesn't matter.

Your parents are yelling about you. Your mother swore and said things such as "She was a mistake! A one night stand mistake! I wish I had an abortion!" and your dad replied "She has a life! She is trying her best! How dare you say that!"

It was drilled in your mind from when you were five that you were an accident, something that was just supposed to die in the womb. That started the self-harming. You used to hit your head against walls to have a concussion then as soon as you hit high school, you used razors and knives.

Blocking out the profanities, you strutted towards your bedroom and closed the door. Your sister was asleep so you tried to be quiet, not like it mattered anyway. Your phone was flashing on your bed, a Snapchat notification blared. You didn't bother reading what it was about and just tapped on it. It lead to your Snapchat messages.

You couldn't believe your eyes. You started to breathe quickly. You held your posture. You read the message again.

Josh Dun: "Are you okay?"


	2. viola

You took some steps back from the phone, shaking and almost crying. Joshua William Dun, the drummer of twenty one pilots has just sent a message to you, asking if you are okay.

You: oh my god

Josh Dun: What? Never got a message from a celebrity before?

You: never, this is just so surreal

You: why did you ask me if i was okay? do you normally do this with fans? i'm on the verge of crying

Josh Dun: I've never asked a fan if they're okay over SnapChat before, no. Tyler dared me to message a random fan and ask if if they're feeling good. So, are you okay?

You ponder if this is okay, like, do you really WANT to open up to somebody that you'll probably never meet? I mean, we could because Josh is a literal angel from heaven who never fails to help people in need. Fuck it.

You: I've just had a fight with my mother, she was hitting me because i came home late from work and sent me to bed with no dinner for two days

Josh Dun: Oh my gosh, do you live in an abusive household or something?

You: my mother is the only one in the family that's abusive. my dad and my little sister are the only ones who care for me and we fear my mom

Josh Dun: Holy crap, are you gonna move out soon?

Ah, the dream of moving out. You've always wanted to just get out of the country and take Beatrix and Dad with you to start a new life away from your mother. It's not possible. 

You: probably never, my mom uses my work money to buy cigarettes and shit like that. she keeps telling me that I'm a mistake because she had unprotected sex with my dad who she was dating at the time in college without even knowing it

You: once i was born, she made my dad care for me while she went out clubbing. she didn't even give a single shit about me nor my dad. he was planning to take me away with him to start a life together. unfortunately, my mom's parents found out and forced my dad to marry my mom and live with her.

Josh Dun: That's a lot to take in. I hope you get out of that house with your sis and dad. I really want to help you guys out but I don't know how. I'll try to keep in touch.

'Keep in touch'? Wait, he's gonna keep messaging you or something?

You: by 'keep in touch', you mean you're gonna keep talking to me?

Josh Dun: Yeah, I pretty much know you enough to know that you need some help getting through. We're practically friends!

You have a feeling that you're gonna get closer to Josh than ever before.


	3. orchidea

"Oi! Y/N! Help me with these dishes would ya?" You hear your fellow employee, also one of your best friends outside of university, yelled your name from inside the kitchen.

You glance at the clock on the wall. 3:12pm. Just another hour until hell breaks loose. "Yeah, coming." You replied.

You entered the kitchen to see Grace washing dishes. A ton of dishes. She had very beautiful light brown skin and slightly darker brown curly hair. She was 6' 3" and had a skinny body. A lot of men that came in were regulars and always tried to ask her out. Obviously she always would call them out on it and our manager, Andrew, always had to try to get them out of the diner. Also, you both were huge twenty one pilots fans, of course.

"You look more optimistic than usual. Something exciting happened or what?" Grace asked as you started to wash the pile of plates. "I guess you could say that." You managed to say as you tried to stay awake. 

"Ooh, some guy ask you out or somethin'?" She cooed. "I mean, no. But, he really likes twenty one pilots. He's been to all of their concerts." you tried to hide the fact that you talked to Josh Dun.

Grace looked down at her hands and chuckled a little. "He some kinda hardcore fan?" She teased. "Not really, he's just really passionate about the band." you say. Maybe you will keep teasing her until she gets the memo.

"I mean, hell. He's played on stage on every concert." You smirked and gave a side eye to Grace. The tall woman looked up and she seemed in a state of realisation as she stared at the wall tiles in front of her.

"Wait." She slowly looked at you, her mouth open in awe. "You don't mean..." You smiled. "I may or may not have gotten a message from Joshua William Dun last night." Grace covered her mouth with her soap-soaked hands.

"Bull. Fucking. Shit." She glared at you. You wiped your hands on the towel next to you and pulled out your phone from your pocket and opened Snapchat. You showed Grace the conversation between you and the drummer.

"Y/N! HOLY FUCK! OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU EVEN? WHAT?" Grace kept walking in circles. You giggled at blushed at her actions. "DUDE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Grace shook your shoulders. "Uh...no?" you question. "There's a chance you could date him! DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH THAT MEANS?"

You blushed a bright red. "Aha, I don't think he would be-" "WOMAN. YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND IF JOSH DUN MESSAGED YOU THEN THAT SURE AS HELL MEANS THAT HE THINKS YOU'RE AMAZING!" Grace cut you off and almost breaks your eardrums.

"Okay...okay. I'll just have to see. But, for now, I need to go home." You say. "It's not even five minutes until you get off, are you sure you want to leave this early?" Grace asked. "It's for the better to be honest. My mum always shouts at me when I get home when I'm supposed to." You explain.

"Girl, you need to get out of that damn house. And take Beatrix too!" said the light skinned joker. "Yeah, I will soon." You mumble. "I'll see ya tomorrow then." Grace gives you a quick hug. You return it and pull out of the embrace. You turn and give Grace a quick wave goodbye.

I hope we date. You thought to yourself.


	4. girasole

You entered your home, and realised it was more quiet than normal.

Your eyes glanced to the kitchen and then to the lounge that stood in front of the large screen T.V.

No one seemed home, so you took out a portable speaker from your bag that you take to school sometimes for mini parties during lunch break. You started playing some lofi music just for a calming atmosphere. 

"Y/N?" a voice rang out and made you jump. You hear a pit patter of small feet and then see Beatrix running down the stairs.

"Oh, hey sis. Why are you home alone?" you ask the kindergartener. "Dad went out to get some food with his bank money because Mama spent her money on white stuff."

Your eyes widen slightly in concern "White...stuff? What do you mean?" Beatrix looked down at her bare feet and looked up to your eyes. "She was holding a rolled up piece of paper up her nose and into this white powder on the living room table. Was it medicine? Is she sick?"

You turn around in anger, your eyes closing. A deep breath entered and exhaled your mouth. Cocaine? Drugs? Why, out of all things, was your abusive mother taking drugs?

"Beatrix, that powder wasn't medicine. It was illegal drugs." you say, you couldn't lie to your sister. "I-Illegal...? Is she going to jail?" she asks, her awed expression convinced you that she was shocked.

You walk into the kitchen to pour some water into a tall glass. "If she gets caught, then she will go to jail." you sip some water from the glass and close your eyes.

"Did Mama walk outside?" you ask. "I think, I was in the bathroom and I heard the front door slam." Beatrix walked to your legs and squeezed your left tight tightly. "She was muttering about something too, like how she wishes we were all dead and was swearing a lot."

Fuck. You thought. That old bitch is gonna get caught, I know it.

"Y/N, will Mama ever leave us?" Beatrix asked, her head nuzzling into your thighs. "I damn hope so." you reply. "Same." Beatrix said, a chuckle escaping from your and her's mouth.

You finish drinking water and place the cup in the sink. Beatrix let go of your leg and walked upstairs as you followed her steps. You enter your room and undress. You get into a comfy hoodie and booty shorts.

You turn off the speaker downstairs and collapse on your lounge.

A messaged beeped from your phone and as you looked over, you smiled in happiness and relief.

Josh Dun: U there?

You: Yea, I'm here.

Josh Dun: How have you been feeling lately?

You: Well, could honestly be better

You: My lil sis saw my mother snorting cocaine and is probs out on the street shouting at strangers or somethin

Josh Dun: Jeez, how do you feel about that?

You: I dont know, she was, and is always, unstable when it comes to drugs and stuff like that

Josh Dun: I should honestly get you and your lil sis out of that house.

You: Why?

Josh Dun: Because I care about your safety.

You: that's ridiculous, no one cares about me.

Josh Dun: I do

You: But you're a celeb and i'm just a fan, you should care more about tyler

Josh Dun: I do care a lot about him, but listening to you made me care more about you.

After seeing this conversation unfold, you look at the ceiling and think about what you should say next. Maybe he could visit? Maybe he could talk to you? Maybe he could get closer? You're almost the same age, it wouldn't be THAT bad, would it?

You: Thank you so so much

Josh Dun: Okay NOW i need to know where in the heck you live.

You: what, are you gonna stalk me?

Josh Dun: mayybbeeeeee

You: WHAT

Josh Dun: just kidding, I just wanna meet you is all.

You: Okayy

Suddenly, a pic notification in the chat appears. You tap on it and smile at the pic that showed, it was Josh holding a kitten.

It was the most adorable thing you have ever seen. You screenshot it just for your eyes.

Josh Dun: Mark took this pic for me so i could show you.

You: That is adorable.

Josh Dun: Ikr

Josh Dun: listen I have to jet but I'll talk to you soon, I'm just going out with Ty for some dinner with friends.

You: okay, no problem. talk to you later drummer boy.

Josh Dun: haha, see you later too

You turn off your phone and think about THAT nickname you sent him.

Seriously? DRUMMER BOY? You could do better, Y/N!

Oh well, might as well just doze off.

You think of Josh cradling you as you slowly go to sleep. His arms holding your waist and his head behind your neck.

Oh, how you loved that little drummer boy.


	5. spina

"WAKE UP!" A voice rang loudly in your ears. You shot up in shock and opened your eyes to see your mother, holding a beer bottle. You notice white powder under her nostrils. Your mind is full of anger, but your face is full of fear.

"You're a fuckin' mess, you fuckin' cunt." She says, taking a few gulps from her half-empty beer bottle, the word 'Corona' plastered on it. She looks back down at you, and you suddenly notice more of her appearance.

Her long brown hair was in knots, her eyes were completely bloodshot and her clothes had rips here and there. She looked like she went to hell and back, in which, she should've stayed there. She deserved it.

"Where the hell were you?" You stood up and faced your mother's eyes. "I was having a good ass time, then I remembered you and Beatrix were still fuckin' alive." She groggily replied. She seemed so out of it. 

"Millie, go to bed." You use her first name in vain. Her eyes widened and she lifted her free arm, her hand ready to slap you. "You don't use my name in this fuckin' household!" She yelled, and you heard a small cry. 'Beatrix.' You thought.

Instinctively, your arm blocked her hand and slightly hurt your elbow from the hard blow. "Take the slap you fuckin' worthless cunt!" She yelled once more and kicked you hard in the shin. The sudden hit made you fall back into the couch. 

Your mother climbed on top of you and threw the bottle behind her. She then started punching you in the face, chest, head, neck, and your stomach. She wasn't stopping. You know that. Once she starts something, she never stops.

Your hearing is slowly fading and so is your sight. 'This is it.' A thought came to mind. 'I'm gonna die. I'm never gonna meet Josh. I'm never gonna be free. I'm always going to be restless. She's gonna hurt Beatrix. I'm gonna fucking die.' You thought harshly as tears poured out your eyes.

Then it stopped. The thoughts, the punches, all you could hear was the thud as your mother fell onto the the floor, hitting her head on the small table in the middle of the couches. A loud crack could be heard.

You opened your eyes and could see again, you looked down at your bloody hands and realised you have a bleeding nose. You felt your face and felt a bruise on your left eye. You sit up gasped in shock, Beatrix was holding a bloody candlestick tightly and your mother was on the carpet, knocked out.

"B-Beatrix? C-call the a-ambulance. We g-gotta..." Your voice trailed off as you fell unconscious, the only thought coming to mind was that this is probably the end for you. Those thoughts came rushing in again.

Beatrix was shouting your name, but your mind couldn't hear. You were too far gone.

Josh is gonna miss me.


	6. geranio

A small whisper echoed through your head. "I love you, (Y/N), I really really do." You don't know where it's coming from, but it sounds so damn familiar. You just can't put your finger on it. But you know who it is, you KNOW it.

A bright light flashed across your eyes your senses are coming into focus. You feel a soft mattress on your back and legs, and a pillow behind your head. Your palms feel a cotton sheet, presumably a blanket.

You open your eyes, a bright light above you can be seen. White is surrounding your vision. 'Am I dead?' You think. You could be, but you don't know yet. The light is so bright and big that you don't even know what else is there. Clouds? Pillows? Snow?

As your vision sharpens, The light becomes dimmer, and your focus is on the pink outline of a person. They have black, although slightly curly hair. They have thick eyebrows and small lips. They seem to be of a male body, with a white shirt and black beanie covering most of his hair and head. He looked like he was in his twenties.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A somehow fuzzy familiar voice was heard, assuming it was from the man next to you. Is that...Josh? No, it's a different voice. "W-Where am I?" You ask the twenty-something year old man. "The hospital, you were knocked out pretty badly by your mother. If you can even call her that." He says, looking down at his feet. Your sight starts to sharpen and you can see the man clearly. 

"Who are you?" You croak. "My name's Jordan. I'm Josh Dun's younger brother." He looks up at your face. Your eyes widen and questions start running through your mind. How did he know that Josh was talking to you? Was he looking through his phone?

"I know what you guys talked about, he told me everything about you. He watches your Snapchat stories and he keeps talking how he wants to meet you." Jordan says with a grin. "He just won't shut up about you." He chuckles. "(Y/N), he really wants to see you. I'm here because I'm taking you, your sister and your dad to Columbus."

A chill went through your body. Strangely, you hoped to wake up. You thought maybe he wouldn't like you after all. You know that. "A-Are you serious?" You gasped. "One hundred and one percent serious." Jordan chuckled once more. WHAT THE FUCK. Okay, so this isn't a dream.

"When are we leaving?" You ask. "After you are in good condition to leave." He says as he stands up from the hospital chair he was sitting on. "I'm gonna go now, but I'll be back. I promise I'll visit everyday to check on you." He continues. "Thank you, Jordan." You say as he smiles.

"See you soon, (Y/N)." He replies and walks towards the door. "A-And tell Josh I said hi." You say quickly. "Your phone's on the table next to you, (Y/N)." A reply came back. You blushed slightly. "Sorry for that rudeness." Jordan took back his reply.

"It's okay." You smile. "See ya, Jordan." Jordan gave you one last smile and closed the door behind him. You sink back into your pillow and think about the things you could say. Stuff like, 'You saved my life' or 'I love you so much and I've been listening since RAB' or 'I'm so happy I get to meet you in person'.

Holy shit, are you going to meet Tyler too? You start shaking, you feel like you're about to lose all of your senses. After 5 long years of being part of the clique, you are finally going to meet Twenty One Pilots. Your head starts spinning, and for a few moments, you experience a rush of depersonalisation. Are you really going to meet them? Or is this a fever dream?

Your eyes wander around the room. A flat screen television is hoisted on the wall opposite of the bad you're laying in. Right underneath is a small white coffee table, with a vase of freshly cut sunflowers. Right to your bed is a table with two remotes, a tall glass of water and a small plate with chocolate chip cookies. Milk would've been a better choice, but you decide not to comment.

The left side of the your bed has a beeping machine, showing your heart rate. You can't quite remember what it's called, but you know it keeps your heartbeat tracked. There is also an IV drip and a wire connecting to your left arm. There are some other sorts of machinery but you can't remember what the names are. You bring your right hand to your face and feel bumps and bandages on your head and cheeks.

You were pretty banged up and was in slightly bad condition. Suddenly, a man dressed in a white coat and blue shirt underneath walked into the room. He was holding a board with white paper on it. Behind him stood a woman wearing the same thing. "Ms Gale?" The doctor said as he sat down in the chair where Jordan had previously sat in.

"Y-Yeah?" You reply to your surname. "My name is Dr Samson. I'm here to take care of you for the week as you recover from that fight." He has a slightly raspy voice. "Now, I'm gonna have to bring in some cops later, they want to interview you and make sure that they know what your mother has been doing to you."

"Oh, okay." You were taken aback by the sudden request. You looked down at your hands and sighed. "How long will I have to stay in hospital?" You ask. "It'll take about a week for you to recover." Dr Samson looked down at his clipboard. "Is my dad okay? What about my sister?" You quickly realise their absence. 

"They're okay. They've been temporarily transferred to a luxury apartment a few blocks down. I've told them that they'll be able to visit you tomorrow." He says, placing his clipboard on the bed you're lying in. "(Y/N), you've been in the hospital for two weeks. We had to put you into a small medical coma, since you were starting to internally bleed." A chill went down your spine.

"H-How did that happen?" You ask as you sat yourself up. "Your mother punched you in the stomach multiple times, causing a small gash to open up. But don't worry, we have that all fixed in surgery." Dr Samson explained and stood up.

"I have to go and check on my other patients. You take care, and if you need anything just push that red button on your bed remote and one of the nurses here will come." The gentle-voiced man said as he opened the door to let himself out. "By the way, there's going to be another guest arriving tomorrow. I think you'll like them."

You raise an eyebrow, and exchange goodbyes with the doctor. Your mind wanders off to Jordan. Why did he come here instead of Josh? Questions are running back and forth in your mind. The blood in the IV drip attached to your right arm is pumping quite quickly to your heartbeat and you suddenly are hit with fatigue. You let yourself fall asleep, and yet, you still have questions.


	7. crisantemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses, occasionally there will be a chapter where Josh and (Y/N) will have a convo in Snapchat and soon it'll progress into messaging where I will do a completely different setup. This is the first message chapter so far.

(a day after the events of geranio)

11:15am

Me: hey josh

Josh: whats up (y/n)

Me: nothin much, just ate some breakfast and had some (coffee/tea)

Josh: oh that's great, how are you holding up in hospital?

Me: I'm doing fine, its sorta boring

Me: the nurses gave me some books to read, but they really weren't my style

Josh: haha, what books did they give you?

Me: sherlock holmes, stephen king, some others

Josh: you don't like stephen king?

Me: i do, its just they brought out some of my least favourite books made by him

Josh: oh okay haha

Josh: are you meeting your family today??

Me: yea, don't know when but apparently they'll come in after i finish lunch

Me: also, my doctor said something about another person visiting but i don't know who it is

Josh: oh?? that seems sketchy.

Me: i guess

Me: also did you send jordan to see me yesterday or somethin

Josh: yeah, i couldn't personally see u since i had some stuff goin on with tyler

Me: making new music??

Josh: you could say that

Josh: but im not tellin ya when we're dropping new music

Josh: tyler said we might actually have to go on hiatus for a few months to make the music, but we'll probably come back next year sometime

Me: oh damn

Me: will i still get to talk to you then?

Josh: yea, we just have to keep away from social media for a bit

Josh: we might even have to stop being on it completely

Me: lol i bet you're still going to be on interviews or even pop up in pics or something

Josh: I got special orders from tyler to go on social media occasionally, just to tell our fans that we're doing okay and that we'll be back eventually

Me: soo.....i'm the only fan who will be able to get to keep in touch with you

Josh: yep

Me: will i ever meet you and tyler in real life?

Josh: i hope so

Josh: it would be really cool to see you outside of snapchat

Me: can i get ur number?

Josh: not yet, (y/n)

Josh: I don't even know what your fav food is

Me: oh well i really like all sorts of food, especially sweet things

Me: chocolate, gummies, desserts

Me: all of the diabetes

Josh: I love diabetes <33333333

Me: lmao don't say that

Josh: I kno, just a joke

Me: haha

Josh: anyways, i need to leave to do stuff

Josh: talk to you later?

Me: yup

Josh: bye (y/n)

Me: bye josh


End file.
